1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to reader apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved line reader apparatus wherein the same is arranged to present a reader line in relationship to an underlying sheet to enhance ease of reading of the underlying sheet during typing procedures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Readers of various types have been utilized in the prior art to enhance ease of typing and the like when an operator types from a first sheet of paper or manuscript to a further such sheet of paper. Examples of the prior art include Wopschall U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,766 wherein indicating tape is arranged for extrusion from a tape housing for alignment relative to illustrate reading of items at the vertical or horizontal coordination of the underlying support.
Wegner U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,161 sets forth a manually displaceable line reading bar in operative relationship relative to a support book member utilizing magnetic members to mount the reader bar.
Gillum U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,115 sets forth a line guide for use with a copy stand where an underlying guide is manually displaceable in a vertical orientation relative to the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved line reader apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.